Death of You
by Lovely Little Loser
Summary: Those nightmares of yours are going to be the death of you. Eli/Imogen one-shot


**A/N: I am so in love with the prospect of Imogen and Eli becoming a couple. They just seem right together, though I can't quite explain it. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this fic. Let me know what you think :D**

* * *

><p>Those nightmares of yours are going to be the death of you. Your achilles heel. Your tragic flaw.<p>

They always start out the same way; the same scene every time. You see that one girl and you can't quite see her face yet, but you know who she is. She saved you so many times before; your savior, but she's untouchable. An angel.

That lovely porcelain skin of hers. Her beautiful floral print dress. Her little silver chain with a cross hanging at the bottom of it. Her vanilla scented lotion. Everything about her gives you such a rush of nostalgia. She turns her back to you and you try to walk up to her but you can't. She starts running away but you can't catch up to her. No matter how hard you try you can't reach her. And now you start to panic because everything begins to unravel before you. The once blue skies become dark and dreary, the once familiar girl becomes anything but. The girl you once thought was an angel no longer wears a halo. It's terrifying. Everything you thought about her; everything you believe in is a lie.

And then that's when she stops running. You stop dead in your tracks too because you know what's coming but you try to hold onto the hope that maybe you're wrong. It's useless to think that way though because you know exactly what she's going to say before her lips can even form the words. But when she speaks, she still manages to break your already shattered heart into microscopic pieces.

"_I never loved you,_" she whispers cheekily.

But that's when you realize, you hate her. _Clare Edwards_. The biggest demon in your life. You despise her even. You want to scream at her. You want to reprimand your so-called saint and just give her a piece of your mind. You did everything you could for her and she still left you when you needed her the most. God, you can't believe how much you hate her right now. And suddenly the girl whips her head around and she's not who you thought she was. Her hair isn't short and curly. Instead it's dark brown and pinned up in wacky pigtails with strands hanging lazily in her face. The voice in your head is screaming at you to run. You know this girl; everyone has warned you about her. _She's a psycho._ But you don't care.

She's exciting.

Dynamic.

Breathtaking.

_Imogen Moreno._

You can't explain it, but she pulls you in like a rip tide, dragging you further and further under. And now all you can think is, should you kiss her? Should you risk it? Is it worth it? You know it's not. You know what'll happen if you do. She'll use you. She'll manipulate you. She'll play you. But she'll never love you. Just like Clare.

But you know in you heart it's not true. There's no one quite like this girl. She's just so different from anyone you've ever met and yet somehow, she's still so familiar. She doesn't mind standing out. She doesn't care what anyone thinks of her. She doesn't try to be different, she just _is._ And that's when it hits you, so hard it nearly takes your breath away. This girl, Imogen Moreno; she's just like _you_.

You still remember what she said to you. Her words ring in you head over and over again and won't stop, just like a broken record. _What have you got to lose?_

In all honesty it's an excellent question, but you can't answer her, because this is when you always wake up. Your body involuntarily shoots upright so you're sitting in bed, though you're already so preoccupied with your thoughts that you barely realize when you leave the dream world and enter the real one.

There's something about that girl. Her Buddy Holly glasses. Her bizarre fashion sense. Her happy-go-lucky attitude. And as you stare up at your dark ceiling trying to figure out something- _anything_ about that girl, you know trying to fall asleep again will be useless. She's already got into her thoughts and now she's invading your dreams as well. And at this point, it becomes painfully obvious.

She's changing you. As much as you hate to admit it, Imogen is morphing you with every word she carefully dictates to you. In less than a week you've gone from self loathing to nearly returning to your old self. You can laugh again. You can write again. You're free, finally free. And it's all because of _her,_ because of Imogen_._

You thought after Clare you'd never want anyone again, but you were wrong, so very wrong. You want her, _Imogen Moreno._ God, you really want that girl. You want her insanity, her quirkiness, her spunkiness, and you want her. Oh, you want her _bad_. And no matter how many times someone tells you she's no good for you, you don't care. Because she's managed to break past the walls you built up even faster than Clare did.

They just don't know Imogen the way you do. Nobody does.

And every time you shut your eyes you know you're going to see her. She barged into your life and you know she's going to stay, though you're still not sure if she'll be locked away safely in your in your mind, or in your heart.

And as you spend another sleepless night, thinking about her, you know that somehow she knows what she's doing to you and she's loving it. She loves the fact that you think about her. She loves that fact that she's always on your mind. And secretly you might not be so opposed to it either. But that doesn't change anything. Because the truth is, that girl, Imogen Moreno, is really starting to grow on you.

But you know that somehow, she's going to be the death of you.


End file.
